Light
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Cahaya itu membutuhkan bayangan, tiada bayangan cahaya tiadalah berguna. Rahasia Charlie dan dirinya terungkap, apa yang terjadi pada Bella? Bukankah dia telah menjadi seorang -seekor vampir? Dan apa yang meliputi anak-anaknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Light

 **Disclaimer :**

The Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer

 **Warning :**

AE! Kelahiran Reneesme (dan EJ)! Serta perubahan beberapa cerita pada buku Breaking Dawn.

...

" _Dia sangat cantik_ "

Tiba-tiba seluruh cahaya berubah menjadi muram, tak nampak seberkas cahaya yang terang pada mataku, semua ngawang begitu saja bersama kesakitan yang kembali kurasa pada bagian perut. Entah mengapa, suara lolongan beserta cabikan terdengar begitu ramai di luar sana, menanti sesuatu yang lain bersama dengan suara mereka.

Nyeri amat sangat terasa, kengerian melanda diriku. _Apakah Reneesme selamat?_ Lalu mengapa nyeri masih sangat terasa padahal dia telah keluar dengan selamat. Semua sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagiku, tetapi rasa nyeri tersebut kembali melanda tubuhku.

"Bella!" teriak Jacob dan Edward panik.

Ingin kujawab apa, namun sesuatu yang terasa seperti pasak langsung menusuk ke hatiku dan aku terbungkam seketika tidak dapat berbicara dan semua objek di sekitarku tiba-tiba kehilangan warnanya dan semua menjadi gelap dengan api yang terasa panas membara di tubuhku.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?

...

TBC

...


	2. 1 Kilas Balik

**Disclaimer :** The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan dari fic ini

...

1\. Kilas Balik

...

Tangan-tangan dingin menarikku lebih jauh tenggelam dalam lautan api yang membakar tubuhku, seakan melindungiku dari panas api tersebut. Sejalan dengan tarikan dari tangan-tangan dingin itu, rasa dingin tersebut memasuki tubuhku berusaha menolerir ap yang telah membakar sel-sel tubuhku, berusaha memadamkannya.

 _Jangan!_ Teriakku, aku ingin perubahannya sempurna.

Namun, seberapapun aku berteriak tidak ada yang mendengarku, tiada yang susah payah mengapaiku dan melanjutkan proses perubahanku. Sama sekali tidak ada.

'Ada apa ini _?_ '

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, itu suara Jacob yang panik. Ini bodoh sekali, seharusnya ada suara lain yang lebih berhak untuk panik selain Jacob. Namun, selain Jacob tiada lagi yang panik untukku, bahkan suara Edward tidak terdengar sama sekali.

'Lebih baik aku panggilkan Carlisle _!'_

Pemikiran yang bagus Jake, panggil Carlisle dan masukkan kembali panas membara dalam tubuhku ini.

Tangan dingin itu, kembali menarikku berusaha memberitahukanku ini bukan tempat yang tepat bagiku. Suhu dingin yang sama sekali tidak familier olehku, sentuhannya dan belaian kulit tangannya sama sekali bukan tangan Edward, bukan suh Edward, dan bukan aroma Edward. Tangan dingin itu lebih kepada orang yang telah lama aku lupakan, belaiannya dan bahkan sentuhan kecilnya pada hidungku, aku seakan merindukan tangan dingin ini.

' _Beristirahatlah, Re. Biar Bella bersamaku,_ ' bujuk suara Charlie.

' _Char!_ ' rengek Renee.

' _Tenanglah, aku akan memperhatikan Bella dan yang lainnya,_ ' bisik Charlie meyakinkan.

Kembali tangan dingin itu menyentuhku dengan lembutnya.

' _Tidurlah, Isabella.'_

Ini aneh sekali, tangan Charlie tidak pernah sedingin ini dan terasa seperti vampir, tangan Charlie hangat dan kasar, bukan dingin seperti porselen. Peristiwa apa yang membuat tangan Charlie berubah menjadi porselen? Apakah karena efek berdekatan dengan Edward yang membuat tubuhku beradaptasi?

'Ini tidak mungkin,' ucap Carlisle terpukau.

'Perutnya menutup dengan cepat, rahimnya memperbaiki diri. Ada apa ini?' tanya Edward.

'Aku tidak tahu, Edward,' jawab Carlisle lemah.

'Apa kita harus mengeluarkannya?'

'Coba saja, Edward!' ucap Jacob dingin.

Dingin yang lain menerpa kulitku, dingin dari barang berbahan dasar besi.

 _Jangan, jangan membunuh Reneesmeku!_ Teriakku dan seperti beberapa waktu lalu kulakukan teriakan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar tiga orang atau beberapa orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

 _Tidak!_ Kembali tangan dingin menarik tubuhku menjauh dan lebih kasar dari pengalaman yang tadi, mendekap tubuhku dengan kasar berusaha lebih keras memasuki daerah-daerah yang tidak disentuh oleh api-api menjilat berusaha merebut dominasi di dalam tubuhku.

' _Tiada yang dapat menarik pemicu pada tubuh kita selain para palasiak, tubuh kita terbentuk untuk mempertahankan tanah nenek moyang. Meskipun aku bukanlah darah murni dalam pertalian suku ini, meskipun darahku tiada kental dengan kalian para pendekar terpilih para penjaga tanah leluhur. Tapi, semangat jiwa kalian semangat diri kalian dan semangat kesatuan kita telah melekat pada diri kita untuk mempertahankan tanah kita dari palasiak.'_

Aku dapat mendengar gaung-gaung yang lain pada suara Charlie, aku dapat merasakan semangat dari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke setiap aliran darahku. Aku dapat menangkap setiap perkataan Charlie selanjutnya mulai dari strategi-strategi yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa orang di dalam perkumpulan ini, dan disambung kata-kata semangat Charlie di dalam menentukan pilihan dan menentukan kelompok.

' _Darah memang lebih kental dari air, tetapi darah terdapat di dalam tubuh sedangkan air bersatu dengan alam dan tubuh._ '

'Apapun itu, dia sangat kuat,' ucap Edward memberitahukan kepada Carlisle.

'Aku mendengar dia berkembang, Edward,' ujar Carlisle memberitahukan.

Dingin dan panas kembali bergejolak dalam tubuhku, menggerakkan persendian dan ototku tanpa sadar.

'Carlisle, apa yang terjadi?!' ucap Jacob panik.

Selanjutnya yang kurasakan, tubuhku terhempas ke udara.

' _Bawa Bella bersamamu, Ang,'_ perintah Charlie.

' _Kau aman bersamaku. Kau aman bersamaku. Kau aman bersamaku,'_ bisik seseorang yang asing berusaha menenangi dirinya sendiri.

'Anggi!' seruku tercekat

' _Tenang Bella, kau aman bersamaku,'_ bisiknya kembali berlari melesak seakan-akan angin menemani langkah kakinya.

' _Kau aman bersamaku!'_

'Carlisle, lakukan sesuatu!' teriak Edward seakan memerintah.

'Apapun itu, dia mencoba untuk keluar, keluarkan dia Carlisle,' seakan tak mau kalah dengan Edward, Jacob menimpali dengan nada suara yang panik.

Kemudian yang kurasakan, sesuatu yang tajam membelah perutku.

' _Kau aman bersamaku,'_ bisik suara asing itu kembali.

Namun perkataan hanyalah perkataan, yang kurasakan kemudian tubuh kecilku yang ringkih terlempar dan mendarat dengan punggung menyentuh batang pohon.

' _Tidak, kau aman padaku, Bella_ ,' ucap suara asing itu putus asa. Setelah ucapan penuh putus asa itu, tiba-tiba suara pakaian robek terdengar dan diiringi dengan suara badai besar dan beberapa derak pohon yang patah.

Apa dia selamat?

Tiada yang mengetahuinya, tangan dingin kembali menarikku dengan keras. Suara koyakan terdengar kembali, beberapa tulangku berderak nyeri sebagai interaksi antar otot .

'Carlisle!'

'Tenanglah, Jacob.'

Kembali suara koyakan terdengar, ada beberapa kali koyakan itu terdengar seakan berusaha mengoyak penghalang dengan sangat hati-hati, rasa nyeri yang datang menerpa sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan aku berkonsentrasi di antara peperangan panas dan dingin mendengar suara halus koyakan dan dengan anehnya berharap dia dapat mencapai batas akhir bagian yang akan dikoyaknya. Namun, tidak ada suara terakhir koyakan membuatku khawatir, dan sebagai gantinya rasa dingin di bawah permukaan kulit membuatku nyaman.

'Carlisle!'

'Nanti dulu, Edward'

Lalu, suara koyakan terakhir membuat dadaku bertalu-talu seakan berbahagia dengan kedatangannya.

' _Bersabarlah, Bella,_ ' suara asing itu kembali berusaha menenangkanku.

'Anggi, sudahlah,' ucapku memberitahunya.

' _Tidak, Bella, dengar buka matamu, kumohon,'_ bisik Anggi meminta.

Semua menggelap, dan yang dapat kuhirup adalah bau karat besi yang sangat memuakkan.

'Dia seorang bayi, Edward,' bisik Carlisle semakin menjauh.

'Bella, Bella,' ucap Jacob panik.

Sesuatu seperti batu beton menimpa dadaku, berusaha mengeluarkan isinya, dan kurva panas berusaha menyadarkanku. Namun, semua kembali menggelap, peperangan antara panas dan dingin masih berlangsung dan hasilnya malah lebih parah, rasa mual terasa di dadaku mendesak ingin keluar namun tidak dapat dikeluarkan, ingin rasanya tangan ini bertugas menarik dari kerongkongan mengeluarkan benda apa saja yang berusaha mendesak keluar itu, tetapi apa daya tangan inipun memberontak, seakan-akan dapat berpikir sendiri tangan ini terasa menjauh dari sistem koordinasi tubuhku, meliuk-liuk menikmati ritme antara peperangan dingin dan panas seakan tidak acuh dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Rasa seperti tersedak di antara kegelapan.

' _Bella, bersabarlah, kita hampir saja sampai,_ ' ucap suara asing itu.

Sampai kemana? Ke surga? Aku dan Charlie sama sekali tidak memercayai itu. Ingin rasanya memprotes setia kata kekhawatirannya namun tubuh ini dapat berkoordinasi dengan pikiran, semuanya lemah perkataan Carlisle-Edward-Jacob dan suara asing ini perlahan berbaur menjadi satu.

' _Bella, kumohon jangan mati, sebentar lagi Charlie datang,_ ' bisik suara itu putus asa.

' _Bella, kumohon terjagalah._ '

'K'napa Anggi?'

' _Karena kau pusat grativasiku._ '

Semua suara tiba-tiba menghilang, dan aku membisu di dalam kegelapan bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran.

' _Karena kau pusat grativasiku._ '

...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

 **Apa ini?**

 **/Pundung dipojokkan/**

 _Terima kasih kepada kak Rae yang sempat-sempatnya membaca fic ketjeh badai ini /lebeh lu/_

 _._

 _See you next chapter_

 _._

 _Rian. K_


	3. 2 Gejolak

Dislaimer : The Twilight Saga buatan tangan Sthepenie Meyer.

.

2\. Gejolak

.

 _Anak ini, anak Edward, sangat berbeda._

 _Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkan udara untuk bernapas. Bukan_

 _pilihan melainkan kebutuhan._

.

 _"Keajaiban?"_

 _"Terutama bagimu," ucapku kepada pemuda berkulit cokelat kemerah-merahan itu._

.

Rasa nyaman, aman, menggiringi kesejukan menggantikan peperangan antara dingin dan panas di dalam tubuhku. Tak terasa, seakan sudah berabad-abad perasaan ini tidak menyelimutiku dan beriringan ketika aku bergelung dalam tidurku.

Kenyamanan ini, menghanyutkanku untuk memperbaiki beberapa sel lebih lama lagi, seakan kenyaman ini dapat menggantikan tulang panggul, pinggul dan rusukku yang patah kemarin. Mengantikan hari-hari letih nan bahagia sebelumnya dengan kenyamanan yang pantas, tempat yang layak yang terasa dialaskan oleh jutaan kain sutra yang seringan awan, perasaan yang bahagia digantikan kenyamanan yang lain. Berusaha menahanku untuk lebih masuk memperbaiki diri.

Tidak ada yang terjadi seperti yang diceritakan oleh Edward, seperti yang terjadi ketika peristiwa studio balet dua tahun silam, tidak ada terjadi seperti terbakar api diseluruh kulitku. Aku asumsikan, sepertinya racun Edward cocok di dalam tubuhku, tidak terbakar api seperti racun James dan tidak seperti sengatan listrik seperti racun Carlisle, atau bahkan menjalarnya api seperti menari kepunyaan Alice (visi Alice dan ceritanya mendeskripsikan bagaimana racunnya dan apa yang terjadi ketika dia menggigitku).

Tubuhku seakan bebas, tidak ada lagi perasaan berat manusia di dalam diriku. Indera penciumanku menjadi lebih sensitif dari yang kukira, begitu pula dengan indera pendengaranku yang dapat mendengar derap kaki dua ekor serigala di luar yang berlari dengan mondar-mandir tidak membuat pola seperti yang diceritakan oleh Edward padaku beberapa malam yang lalu. Tanganku kini tidak lagi berat, begitu pula dengan kakiku yang memanjang berusaha mencari bentuk yang pas unuk tubuhku yang keluar dari cangkangnya. Tulang-tulang yang patah, tiada lagi terasa sakit, persis berada ditempatnya, bahkan kulit bekas operasi telah menutup dengan sempurna.

Meskipun demikian, mataku masih enggan untuk terbuka. Entahlah, mungkin menunggu saat yang tepat sesuai degup jantungku yang terakhir. Indera-inderaku yang lain mengoptimalkan bagian-bagian mereka, berusaha menampilkan hasil akhir yang lebih menarik, entah berapa jam yang lalu tubuhku merasakan dibasuh dengan kain basah, dipakaian gaun yang entah mana oleh Alice (aku mengetahui itu Alice karena tercium olehku tubuhnya penuh dengan aroma kayu manis)

Tubuhku masih belum siap, hingga suara seseorang berusaha masuk dalam pemikiranku.

"Ibu."

Suara pangeran kecilku mengalun dengan merdunya di dalam kepalaku, menjadi sinyal tubuhku untuk bangun dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sinyal yang menyatakan bahwa tidak lama lagi, aku akan terbangun dengan penglihatan yang berbeda. Meskipun aku akan menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaanku perihal suara merdu yang baru kudengar berada di dalam kepalaku.

Kupaksakan mataku–yang bahkan terasa tidak seperti pemaksaan bagiku–untuk membuka. Hal yang pertama ku dapatkan adalah, terasa berat dan pusing sama halnya seperti kau tertidur dan ketika bangun lampu menyala dan cahaya masuk terlalu silau ke matamu dan itu sangat menyakitkan ketika pertama kali menangkapnya.

Reaksi kedua dari tubuhku adalah, sesuatu bergejolak dari perutku, berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan dengan paksa aku menelannya secara bulat-bulat, merasakan rasa menyengat ditenggorokkanku yang membara setelah menelan gejolak tersebut kedalam perutku

Aku tak sadar seseorang memegang tanganku sampai ia, meremasnya dengan lembut. Seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit, tubuhku mengunci lagi karena kaget. Ini bukan sentuhan yang kuharapkan. Kulitnya mulus sempurna, tapi suhu badannya keliru. Tidak dingin. Tubuhku merespons sentuhan tidak familier itu dengan cara yang semakin membuatku terkejut, jantungku sekarang berdetak cepat namun amat sangat lemah untuk terdengar keras seakan terselubung oleh sesuatu seperti rahim Renesmee, dan aku merasakan panas di daerah pipiku yang amat sangat 'bentuk manusiaku'.

Oh, Tentu saja. Edward tidak terasa dingin lagi bagiku. Sekarang suhu tubuh kami nyaris sama. Aku bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa saat lagi, menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan di depanku.

Edward mencondongkan badan ke seberang meja operasi yang selama ini menjadi pemangganganku, tangannya terulur ke arahku, ekspresinya cemas. Wajah Edward adalah yang terpenting, tapi aku melayangkan pandangan ke hal-hal lain, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ada insting pertahanan diri yang terpicu, dan aku otomatis mencari pertanda adanya bahaya.

Keluarga vampirku menunggu hati-hati di dinding yang berseberangan denganku, dekat pintu, Emmett dan Jasper berdiri di depan. Seakan-akan memang ada bahaya. Cuping hidungku kembang-kempis, mencari-cari ancaman itu. Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa yang tidak pada tempatnya. Bau samar sesuatu yang lezat—tapi ternoda bau kimiawi yang tajam—menggelitik kerongkonganku lagi, membuatnya sakit dan panas membakar, Alice mengintip dari balik siku Jasper dengan seringai lebar tersungging di wajah; cahaya berkilauan memantul dari giginya, membiaskan delapan warna pelangi. Seringaian itu meyakinkan aku, kemudian aku pun mengerti, Jasper dan Emmett berdiri di depan untuk melindungi yang lain, seperti sudah kuduga. Secara tidak langsung bisa kutangkap adalah bahwa akulah bahaya itu.

Semua ini tidak penting. Sebagian besar pancaindra dan pikiranku masih tertuju pada wajah Edward.

Aku seperti belum pernah melihatnya sampai detik ini.

Sudah berapa kali aku memandang Edward dan mengagumi ketampanannya? Sudah berapa jam—hari, minggu, bulan, tahun— hidupku kuhabiskan untuk memimpikan apa yang dulu kuanggap sebagai kesempurnaan? Kusangka aku telah mengenal wajahnya lebih baik daripada wajahku sendiri.

Pastilah aku dulu buta.

Pertama kalinya, setelah terlepas dari keterbatasan mata manusiaku, aku melihat wajah Edward melebihi ekspetasiku. Tiada kata-kata yang dapat mengganti kata lain selain 'indah' yang terasa seakan menghina kesempurnaan wajah dan lekuk tubuh Edward yang bahkan sanggup memompa jantungku lebih cepat dari saat aku menjadi manusia (kali ini jantungku berdetak lebih dari 70 kali perdetik, 100 sampai 140 kali).

Tangan Edward menuntunku untuk berdiri tegak, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mengherankanku, aku berdiri tegak sangat cepat tidak lambat seperti manusia sama sekali tidak ada jeda waktu. Perasaan lainnya, tinggiku semakin menjulang sekarang malah nyaris mendekati tinggi Edward dan tubuhku semakin tegap dengan dada yang membusung.

"Bella?" tanya Edward dengan nada rendah dan menenangkan, tapi ada secercah kekhawatiran saat ia menyebut namaku.

Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab, terhanyut dalam alunan suaranya yang selembut beledu. Simfoni paling sempurna, simfoni lengkap hanya dalam satu instrumen, yang lebih besar daripada yang pernah diciptakan manusia.

"Bella, Sayang? Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini membingungkan. Tapi kau baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja," bisiknya

"Apakah efek morfin seperti ini?" tanyaku pelan berusaha mengatasi keterkejutanku.

"Efek apa, Bella?" tanya Edward mengetatkan sentuhan tangannya pada tanganku, diiringi dengan tanganku mengetatkan pelukkan.

Hangat—atau paling tidak, begitulah persepsiku. Aroma harum menggairahkan yang tak pernah benar-benar bisa kucium dengan pancaindra manusiaku yang tumpul, tapi itu seratus persen Edward. Kutempelkan wajahku ke dadanya yang halus. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. Menarik diri dari pelukanku. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya, bingung dan takut melihat penolakannya.

"Eh... hati-hati. Bella. Aduh."

Kutarik tanganku, kulipat di belakang punggungku begitu aku mengerti. Aku terlalu kuat. "Uuups," ujarku.

"Nah, Efek apa yang tadi kau katakan?" tanya Edward setelah efek sentuhan _lembut_ ku ditoleransi tubuhnya.

"Jantung berdetak cepat, kenyamanan, seperti yang pernah kita diskusikan dengan Carlisle," jawabku menceritakan sejujurnya.

"Jantungmu tidak berdetak lagi, Bella," ucap Edward tidak percaya dengan penjelasanku.

"Tidak, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Edward," desisku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Aku bahkan kami tidak mendengarkannya, Bella. Jantungmu sama matinya sama aku, sama yang lainnya," dengan senyuman Edward mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dia dengarkan.

"Tapi, aku mendengarnya Edward," bisikku kalut.

Tangannya mengelus-elus pipiku lagi, dan aku langsung melupakan kekalutanku ketika gelombang gairah lagi-lagi melanda tubuhku yang tidak bergerak.

Emosi-emosi ini jauh lebih kuat daripada yang dulu pernah kurasakan, sehingga sulit bertahan pada satu alur pikiran meskipun dengan ruang tambahan di kepalaku. Setiap sensasi baru membuatku kewalahan. Aku ingat Edward dulu pernah berkata—suaranya dalam ingatanku hanya bayang-bayang samar bila dibandingkan kejernihan suaranya yang sebening kristal dan mengalun merdu seperti yang kudengar sekarang—bahwa jenisnya, jenis kami, mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Aku mengerti kenapa.

Aku menatap mata Edward dan mendengar suaraku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya dalam ketenangan tanpa adanya pertanyaan yang mengebu-ngebu perihal peristiwa-peristiwa yang sekarang terasa tidak penting lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu,'' kataku, tapi kedengarannya seperti menyanyi. Suaraku bergema seperti lonceng.

Senyum Edward membuatku terpesona lebih daripada waktu aku masih menjadi manusia; aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Edward.

Ia merengkuh wajahku dengan tangannya, berusaha sangat lembut dan hati-hati mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya memberikan ciuman pertama yang pelan, seperti ciuman manusiaku. Ciuman pelan tersebut terus bergerak merambat menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih ganas, aku bahkan harus mengingatkan diriku untuk berhati-hati dalam ciuman ini jika tidak ingin peristiwa dalam pelukan terjadi. Namun, mempertahankan bentengku dari Edward yang sekarang, amatlah susah, terlebih monster api di dalam tubuhku berteriak bahagia menyemburkan apinya ke seluruh perutku.

Ciuman Edward terasa baru pertama kali dia rasakan, seakan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya tidak berarti, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menciumku seperti ini meskipun ciuman-ciumannya yang dahulu sudah membuatku mabuk bukan kepalang. Nyaris saja kenangan tersebut membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku yakin telah menyalahi kesepakatan. Aku tak mungkin boleh merasakan ini juga.

Seseorang berdeham-deham. Emmett. Aku langsung mengenali suaranya yang berat, nadanya menggoda sekaligus jengkel.

Aku lupa kami tidak sendirian. Lalu aku sadar tubuhku yang meliuk dan menempel ke tubuh Edward sekarang jelas tidak pantas dilihat orang lain.

Malu, aku mundur setengah langkah, lagi-lagi dengan gerakan sangat cepat.

Edward terkekeh dan melangkah bersamaku, lengannya tetap melingkar erat di pinggangku. Wajahnya berseri-seri—seperti api putih yang membara di balik kulit berliannya.

Betapa bedanya ciuman tadi–liar dan panas – membuat wajahku memanas. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Edward setelah ciuman tadi dan membandingkan dengan kenangan-kenangan manusiaku mengenai ciumannya. Ia terkesan... amat sangat puas dengan hasilnya.

"Ternyata, selama ini kau menahan diri," tuduhku dengan suara merdu yang masih mengejutkanku.

Edward tertawa mendengarkan tuduhanku dengan berseri-seri sekaligus lega yang telah mencabut kekhawatiran dalam sorot matanya dan nada-nada suaranya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Waktu itu, memang perlu," bisik Edward pelan. "Sekarang, tinggal dirimu yang harusnya berhati-hati agar tidak mencedariku."

Keningku berkerut untuk mempertimbangkan kalimat terakhir, sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari Edward bukan satu-satunya yang tertawa di ruangan ini.

Carlisle, orang pertama yang bergerak, setelah mengelilingi Emmet, Carlisle dengan cepat mendekatiku; matanya waspada dengan sikap tubuh yang kaku, tapi Jasper tetap membuntuti di belakang dengan kemampuannya dia dapat melunakkan sikap tubuh Carlisle yang kaku.

Aku juga tak pernah benar-benar melihat wajah Carlisle sebelumnya. Aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk mengerjap—seolah-olah sedang memandang matahari. Wajahnya sangat menawan–meskipun tidak lebih dari Edward, menurutku– dengan proposional yang pas, sama seperti Edward kata indah akan menghina kerupawanan wajah-wajah mereka –dan aku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Bella?" tanya Carlisle.

Aku menimbang dari ribuan opsi kata yang ingin meledak memaksa Carlisle dan yang lainnya untuk mendengarkan.

"Bingung, banyak hal," jawabku aneh tidak dapat memilih opsi yang tepat.

"Ya, memang membingungkan."

Aku mengangguk cepat dan kaku dengan berusaha menelan kembali ribuan opsi. "Tapi, aku merasa diriku salah. Semacam itulah. Aku tidak dapat mendefinisikannya, Carlisle."

"Kau sangat terkendali," renung Carlisle. "Lebih daripada yang kuharapkan,

walaupun kau memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini."

Bukan itu, Carlisle. Oh ayolah, siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai jantungku yang masih berdetak yang bahkan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Dan penjelasan tentang wajahku yang memanas. "Aku tak yakin soal itu," ucapku tercekat.

Carlisle mengangguk serius, kemudian matanya yang seperti permata berkilat-kilat tertarik. "Sepertinya pemberian morfin yang kita berikan kali ini benar. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kauingat dari proses transformasi itu?"

Sikapku ragu-ragu, namun dengan jelas menyadari embusan napas Edward yang mengirimkan dua sinyal ke dalam tubuhku.

"Setelah kelahiran Renesmee, dan racun Edward aku mengingat kata-kata 'menutup' dan kepanikan kalian bertiga," ucapku sambil memilah-milah memisahkan dari peristiwa lainnya. "Lalu, perutku terasa dingin dan dadaku terasa bahagia, namun semuanya berubah ketika tubuhku merasakan panas seperti halnya peristiwa James namun juga ada sesuatu yang dingin di dalam tubuhku, semuanya bercampur berperang merebut kesadaranku, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kenyamanan dari racun Edward."

"Kenyamanan?"

"Iya, seperti kata Alice, jika dia menggigitku racunnya bergerak seperti api yang menari-nari, dan aku pernah merasakan racun James dengan api yang ganas mengerogoti tubuhku, beberbeda dengan itu semua, racun Edward sangat nyaman bahkan nyaris tidak panas."

Aku baru menyadarinya, dan berpaling kepada Edward. "Renesmee?'

"Renesmee sehat dan baik-baik saja" janji Edward, kilatan yang tak pernahkulihat sebelumnya tampak di matanya. Ia mengucapkan nama itu dengan semangat tertahan. Takzim, Seperti orang-orang saleh berbicara tentang Tuhan. "Apa yang kauingat setelah itu?"

"Banyak, hal, mengenai perdebatan kalian berdua, Alice yang membasuh tubuhku dan mengganti bajuku, lagu Rose menimang bayi, bahkan aku mendengar suara Leah yang menyanyikan lagu ninabobo suku Quileute untuk Renesmee, lalu mendengar gerakan seirama derap kaki serigala Leah dan Seth, suara Jacob yang bercanda dengan Rose, aroma masakan Esme, aku merasakan peningkatan di dalam pendengaranku, penciumanku, namu penglihatanku bertahan cukup lama untuk terbuka," ceritaku sejujur-jujurnya.

"Luar biasa," desah Carlisle, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kau menceritakan semuanya, Bella," sejalan dengan Carlisle, Esme sangat terpesona dengan ceritaku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, namun sepertinya Carlisle menangkapnya berbeda.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Bella," Carlisle langsung meminta maaf, "Tentu saja kau pasti sangat kehausan."

Sampai ia mengungkitnya, dahaga itu sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa kutahan. Ada banyak sekali ruang di kepalaku. Bagian otakku yang terpisah terus mengawasi perasaan terbakar di tenggorokanku, nyaris seperti refleks. Seperti ada ruang diotakku selain ruang mengatur pernapasan dan berkedip.

Namun asumsi Carlisle menyeret perasaan terbakar itu ke bagian terdepan pikiranku. Tiba-tiba satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah tenggorokan yang kering itu, dan semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin menyakitkan rasanya. Tanganku terangkat untuk memegangi leher, seolah-olah dengan begitu aku bisa memadamkan kobaran apinya dari luar. Kulit leherku terasa aneh di bawah jemariku. Begitu halus hingga entah bagaimana terasa lembut, walaupun sekeras batu.

Edward melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tanganku yang lain, menariknya lembut. "Ayo kita berburu, Bella."

Mataku membelalak semakin lebar dan perasaan sakit karena kehausan itu mereda, berganti dengan keterkejutan.

Aku? Berburu? Bersama Edward? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terutama masalah _terpeleset_.

Edward membaca ekspresi ngeri di wajahku dan tersenyum menyemangati. "Cukup mudah, sayang. Sangat alami. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu." Waktu aku tidak bergerak, ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan mengangkat alis. "Padahal selama ini kukira kau selalu ingin melihatku berburu?"

Aku tertawa geli (sebagian diriku mendengarkan dengan takjub suara tawaku yang bagai lonceng berdentang) saat kata-kata Edward mengingatkanku pada obrolan kabur kami semasa aku masih menjadi manusia dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kita pergi sekarang, sayang?" tanya Edward. Tangannya meraih tanganku yang masih menyentuh leherku dan membelai lembut leherku. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa lebih lama lagi, sayang," tambahnya berbisik pelan dan aku meyakini bisikan ini dulu tidak dapat terdengar oleh telinga normalku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Edward," sergahku. "Tunggu, pertama aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Carlisle," ucapku terlontar begitu saja.

"Ya?" ucap Carlisle menanggapi.

"Aku ingin melihat bayi-bayiku," pintaku. Dengan pengulangan dalam kata 'bayi' yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui kembali apa yang terjadi setelah kelahiran Renesmee dan selanjutnya. Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana perasaanku tiga hari lalu dan otomatis aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Edward dan memegang perutku. Aku tahu tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dalam perutku, dan samar-samar ingat adegan persalinan berdarah-darah itu, tapi bukti fisiknya masih sulit dicerna. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa aku mencintai bayi yang menendang-nendang dari dalam perutku.

"Renesmee dan Edward III?" tanyaku memikirkan nama yang telah disepakati.

Edward dan Carlisle saling mencuri pandang.

"Apa?" tuntutku.

"Bella," kata Edward, nadanya menenangkan. "Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Dia setengah manusia, Sayang. Jantungnya berdetak, dan darah mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Sampai dahagamu positif bisa dikendalikan. Kau tidak ingin membahayakannya, bukan?"

Sayangnya, sepertinya orang-orang di sini lupa mengenai jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada manusia normal yang dikatakan tidak terdengar oleh Edward itu.

"Dimana dia?" pertanyaan yang bodoh, karena aku tahu mengenai jawabannya.

Edward menarikku karena dia meyakinkan bahwa diriku sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari matanyanya.

"Tunggu," protesku lagi, berusaha fokus. "Bagaimana dengan Jacob? Dan Charlie? Ceritakan padaku semua yang terlewat olehku. Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

Edward sepertinya tidak menyadari keraguanku saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Lagi-lagi ia malah melirik Carlisle dengan sikap waswas.

"Ada apa?" bisikku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Carlisle, memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir itu dengan sikap aneh. "Sebenarnya tak banyak yang berubah—kau hanya tidak sadar selama dua hari. Prosesnya sangat cepat, sebagaimana lazimnya. Edward pandai sekali. Sangat inovatif—menyuntikkan racun langsung ke jantungmu adalah idenya." Ia terdiam sejenak untuk tersenyum bangga pada putranya, lalu menarik napas. "Jacob masih di sini, dan Charlie masih mengira kau sakit. Dia menyangka kau sedang di Atlanta sekarang, menjalani serangkaian tes di _Center of Disease Control_. Kami memberinya nomor yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan dia frustrasi. Selama ini dia berhubungan dengan Esme."

Aku menangkap ada nada berat ketika menjelaskan keberadaan Jacob, dan masih mengherankan kenapa Jacob masih di sini?

"Kenapa Jacob masih di sini?" dan aku merutuki diriku yang terlalu polos mengemukakan pemikiran dalam hal seperti ini.

Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang bodoh, jika Leah yang overprotektif tersebut menimang salah satu bayiku, berarti Jacob juga di sini. Tiba-tiba saja, dadaku bernanah kembali, menimbulkan luka lama yang lain, luka khusus Jacob. Apakah Jacob akan membenciku?

"Bella," Edward buru-buru berkata. "Banyak sekali yang perlu didiskusikan, tapi kita harus membereskan masalahmu dulu. Kau pasti kesakitan."

Saat Edward menyinggung masalah itu, aku teringat perasaan panas membakar di kerongkonganku, dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi Jacob..."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya, sayang," Edward mengingatkan dengan lembut.

Setelah ditimbang-timbang dengan memperhatikan kebutuhanku saat ini, aku memilih untuk menjauh dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang lainnya yang berusaha untuk merebut tempat rasa haus yang kurasakan. "Baiklah," ucapku menyetujui.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," suara Alice yang merdu mengiterupsi keputusanku. "Kau sudah berjanji aku akan melihat ketika perubahanmu terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kalian nanti berlari melewati sesuatu yang bisa memantulkan bayangan? Seperti genangan air atau embun di dedaunan?"

"Alice!" protes Edward.

"Sebentar saja kok," kata Alice sambil menyengir, dia melesat keluar ruangan.

"Bicara apa sih dia?"

Pertanyaanku terjawab begitu saja dengan kedatangan Alice yang membawa cermin berbingkai emas dan bertakhtakan berlian pada atasnya dan aku tercengang bahwa diriku sendiri mengetahuinya; tentu saja dari kamar Rosalie. Dua kali lebih tinggi dari badan Alice, dan tentu saja lebih lebar dari tubuhnya.

"Edward memarahiku karena tidak mengizinkanmu bercermin sebelum pernikahan" kata Alice, mengalihkan perhatianku. "Aku tidak mau dikunyah-kunyah lagi seperti itu."

"Dikunyah-kunyah?" tanya Edward skeptis, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Mungkin aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan," gumam Alice sambil membalikkan cermin menghadapku.

"Dan mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kepuasan mengintipmu," balas Edward.

Alice menanggapinya dengan cengirannya yang menawan.

Aku tidak begitu memedulikan pembicaraan mereka. Sebagian besar konsentrasiku terpaku pada orang di dalam cermin itu.

Reaksi pertamaku adalah merasa senang. Makhluk asing dalam cermin itu luar biasa cantik, sama cantiknya dengan Alice atau Esme, Ia luwes bahkan saat berdiam diri, dan wajahnya yang mulus pucat seperti bulan di dalam bingkai rambutnya yang gelap dan tebal. Kaki serta tangannya halus dan kuat, kulitnya berkilauan lembut dengan warna putih cokelat kemerah-merahan, cemerlang bagaikan mutiara.

Reaksi keduaku adalah ngeri.

Siapa wanita itu? Saat pertama melihatnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan wajahku dalam sosoknya yang serbahalus dan sempurna itu. Tingginya mencuat begitu jauh. Wajahnya tetap tenang sama sekali tidak memancarkan gejolak hati, bahkan pemikiranku.

Terlebih lagi yang membuatku takut adalah matanya, merah dengan pandangan yang membuatku bergidik.

"Matanya?" aku terlalu takut menyatakan itu adalah mataku; "Berapa lama?"

"Nanti akan menggelap sendiri setelah beberapa bulan," jawab Edward menghibur. "Darah binatang akan cepat melunturkan warnanya, pertama kuning kecokelatan, kemudian kuning keemasan."

"Beberapa bulan?" Suaraku melengking sekarang, stres. Di cermin alisku yang sempurna terangkat dengan sikap tak percaya di atas mata merahnya yang menyala-nyala—lebih terang daripada apa pun yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Jasper maju satu langkah, terusik kekalutanku yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Ia tahu sekali bagaimana para vampir baru itu; apakah emosi ini menandai langkah salah di pihakku?

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan mereka. Mataku berkelebat ke orang asing di dalam cermin dan kembali kepada mereka. "Hanya saja, masih belum terbiasa."

Alis Jasper berkerut, semakin menonjolkan dua bekas luka di atas mata kirinya.

"Entahlah," gumam Edward,

Wanita dalam cermin itu mengerutkan kening, "Pertanyaan apa yang terlewatkan olehku?"

Edward menyeringai "Jasper penasaran bagaimana kau melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengontrol emosimu, Bella," jawab Jasper. "Aku belum pernah melihat ada vampir baru yang bisa melakukannya—menghentikan emosi seperti itu. Kau tadi kalut, tapi waktu melihat kecemasan kami, kau mengendalikannya, menguasai dirimu kembali. Sebenarnya aku tadi sudah siap membantu, tapi kau tidak membutuhkannya."

"Apakah itu salah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawab Jasper, tapi suaranya bernada tidak yakin.

Edward mengusap-usap lenganku, seperti membujukku untuk mencair. "Sangat mengesankan. Bella, tapi kami tidak memahaminya. Kami tidak tahu sampai kapan itu bisa bertahan."

Pikiranku masih waras, semoga.

"Tapi, bagaimana pendapatmu" tanya Alice, agak tidak sabar sekarang, menuding ke arah cermin.

"Entahlah," elakku, tak ingin mengakui betapa takut aku sesungguhnya.

Namun, ada di dalam diriku untuk mencoba. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, wanita berwajah dewi tersebut mengikuti, disambung dengan mengangkat tanganku mahluk itu kembali mengikuti. Aku sungguh sangat kecewa, setidaknya aku ingin melihat kedalam wajah malaikat itu, mengenai wajah-wajahku yang lama, Bella yang masih sangat lemah.

"Kecewa?" tudingku pada Edward.

"Ya," ia mengakuinya.

Aku merasakan keterkejutan terpancar dari topeng dewi atau malaikat yang tenang itu, selanjutnya diiringi dengan perasaan terluka yang menghasilkan rentetan tanggapan yang tidak kuharapkan, Alice menggeram, Jasper mecondongkan tubuhnya, menunggu aku meledak. Namun, Edward menghalangi mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar pikiranmu ketika kamu berubah," bisik Edward lembut. "Namun, rupanya diriku masih sefrustasi dulu, penasaran dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan."

Aku langsung lega dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Edward barusan. "Setidak ketidak normalanku membuatku selamat." Cengirku.

Edward membalas cengiranku dengan wajah yang lebih frustasi lagi.

Namun, wajah Edward kembali memancarkan kebahagian lainnya –sebenarnya berwajah jahil- dan mendesah menarik diri dariku. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Edward.

"Kau membuat Jasper semakin gelisah, dia baru bisa rileks ketika kau sudah berburu," bisik Edward memberitahukan.

Aku memandang wajah Jasper yang khawatir, dan mengangguk. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau meledak di sini, bagaimanapun bila berburu menjadi satu-satunya cara lebih baik di tengah hutan daripada di tengah keluarga kali ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berburu," ucapku setuju.

Sebuah suara menghampiri kepalaku, kali ini agak lebih berat daripada suara tadi.

" _Semoga berjalan dengan baik, Ibu_."

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **Leah, 'seorang' yang sangat baik ya dengan bayi EdwardIII. :D**

 **.**

 **See You Next Chapter**


End file.
